


The Library

by AnxiousPhoenix



Series: Happy Place [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tired Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPhoenix/pseuds/AnxiousPhoenix
Summary: Thanks for reading! I'd love suggestions for future parts to this series.





	The Library

The smell of old books and dust surrounded him. Some people may have found it stuffy, due to the piles upon piles of books that were everywhere. Logan lounged comfortably in his tattered and beaten up chair in the far corner of his library. 

He was proud of his collection, it held every book that he had ever heard of, and one day he hoped to read them all. However it wasn’t the books or even his chair that he loved the most, it was the peace. The serene silence that came with these old buildings. When Logan had been creating his room he based it on libraries built in the 1700s. He'd always found them to have a certain arura about them, and although he couldn't explain why, they made him feel at home. The great oak shelves and the grand spiral staircases had taken the longest to perfect. Logan knew it was worth all the effort and sleepless nights in the end though. 

A knock at the door tour him away from the book he was currently enthralled in.

"Logan?" a timid voice accompanied by another knock finally forced Logan to get out of his chair. As he stood up, he had to grab a shelf for support, he had been sitting for many hours and his legs weren't working yet. When the feeling had returned to his lower half, he made his way to the door. Weaving through the maze of hardcovers that made six foot high piles covering most of the floor. 

Unfortunately he was not as graceful as Roman, and he knocked over a pile of rather dusty books. A thick cloud of dust covered Logan and as he finally opened the door, it looked as though he had crawled through an old ventilation system.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Patton says looking down at his shoes, "and I thought you might be awake still. I won't bug you, can I just sit in the corner or something. I don’t want to be alone."  
Logan had never seen Patton so destressed before. The usually carefree dad-like character was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t just leave him like this. If it was anyone else, maybe, but he'd always found that he had a soft spot for the moral side.

Logan opened the door further to allow his unexpected guest in, then turned and re-entered his library. As Patton stepped into the light from the massive glass chandelier Logan saw the dark bag under his eyes.

"How long has it been since you slept?" The logical side asked when Patton walked past him, to a chair in one corner.

"A few days," Patton replies, sinking into the chair, "can you read to me?"

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Well, I er, I like your voice."

"We have the same voice."

"Then maybe I just like you."

"Oh. Well, ok I, um."

"Sorry I'll leave now."

"Well that’s a shame I was just going to take a brake and read Lord of the Rings."

"Oh, well have fun I'll see you later."

Logan smiled to himself and began to read the book aloud. After a few pages Patton snuck closer, and after a chapter he was on Logan's lap. By the time Frodo had left the Shire, Patton was snoring softly, curled up to Logan's chest.  
Logan set the book down and felt his eyes becoming heavy. A few moments of rest wouldn’t mess up his schedule too much. Perhaps Logan had gone to long without sleep too. With one final glance at Patton the logical side slips into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love suggestions for future parts to this series.


End file.
